(a) Field of the Invention
This inventive concept relates to semiconductor technology, more specifically, a Lateral Diffusion Metal Oxide Semiconductor (LDMOS) device and its manufacturing method.
(b) Description of the Related Art
LDMOS devices account for a substantial market share of power devices. In a conventional LDMOS device, a N-type drain drift region is formed by a N-type low doping process, a P-type well region is formed by a P-type doping process, and the N-type drain drift region and the P-type well region are separated from each other. With rapid development in motor and mobile devices, LDMOS device is experiencing significant advancement, and there exist many manufacturing methods for LDMOS devices of various structures and capabilities.
Advance applications, particularly mobile applications that require low power consumption, continuously push up the demand for high performance LDMOS devices. However, manufacturing a high performance LDMOS device without lowering its Breakdown Voltage (BV) is a challenging task, which requires striking a balance between a drain-source Breakdown Voltage (BVds) and a drain-source On-Resistance (Rdson) of the device.